Songs of Sex
by DJRena
Summary: Collection of mystery songfics. First to guess what song goes with each ficcy gets to pick my next project...MXF, oneshots Caution: Limeage!
1. Midnight Ride

**Midnight Ride **

_By Panda_

Panda: Hey, I've decided to try something new. I wasted a bunch of time I _could've_ been typing up The Kazekage, Bunny Youkai, and Avenger typing up this oneshot. It's a songfic, but I'm not going to tell you what song it's to. **_First person to guess correctly, whether by emailing me or in a reply, will get to chose the next story for me to do_**. And this time, I'll do the whole thing at once, not drag it on and on and on...

Gaara: ...Just get on with it.

Panda: Don't be like that, Gaa-chan! Or else, I'll bring out a Yashamaru plushie...

Gaara: (hides behind Sasuke with a scared chibi face)

Panda: (feeling guilty) Okie, I won't. And in this naughty fic, you get to get a little dirty with Mido-chan...

* * *

A sleek black Porsche pulled up next to a large white house and turned off the lights. The redheaded driver smirked and pulled out his wallet. 

In one pocket, he had a condom and he smirked at what he knew was going to happen tonight. Next to that was his drivers license, which was newly reissued.

He shuddered slightly and felt like a train wreck was going to happen.

In his mind's eye, a little devilish version of himself was perched on his left shoulder, cackling madly and thanking him for the invite. Where the little angel _should've been_ was empty.

Looking up at the house, he tucked his wallet back into his pocket and turned the lights on when he saw the figure of a girl climbing skillfully down the vines on the side of the house.

Leaning over, the boy opened the passenger door as the girl ran to the car, jumping in as the boy took off.

The girl smirked and leaned over, kissing the redhead's cheek. "Gaa-chan, you've made me so naughty," she purred. Gaara just smirked back.

"Midoriko, you've been naughty ever since you met Sasu-chan, so don't go blaming it on me." She pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"Well, at least my mom doesn't know I'm gone out tonight. I told her I had to practice meditating, and I couldn't be disturbed." Gaara just leaned over and licked her neck, kissing just above her breast. Midoriko shuddered slightly and pushed him away.

"I already told you Gaa-chan, this is _your_ night tonight," she whispered in his ear. She skillfully unzipped his pants and fondled his hardening member with lithe fingers.

Gaara moaned and tried to concentrate on the road with Midoriko sitting next to him, stroking him softly. She smiled and pulled out his now rock-hard cock, running a nail along the vein on the underside.

The redhead made a choking sound and tried to slow his breathing down. The greenette suddenly squeezed the head and Gaara accidentally hit the gas pedal, causing them to speed up.

Midoriko released it and the car slowed down again. She leaned over and her breath ghosted Gaara's ear as she whispered, "How do you like that?"

Gaara swallowed and swerved slightly as she moved and put her _other _hand on his cock, too. Both of the driver's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as the girl continued playing with his arousal.

"Turn here," she instructed, lowering her head to his lap. He drove up the on-ramp, getting on I-80S. Midoriko wrapped her lips around Gaara's cock and sucked hard.

This time, Gaara did scream. Once he got control again, he panted out, "I'm gonna cum, Mido-chan."

Midoriko looked up and said "What?" but it was muffled by the 8 ½ in cock in her mouth, so it came out as a sort of "Waff?"

The vibrations of the girl's throat were too much for Gaara. Like hitting a release button, the redhead let lose a strangled groan and came long and hard in Midoriko's waiting mouth, almost driving them in the ditch in the process.

She swallowed all the bittersweet fluid, stroking his balls to milk every last drop of cum from them. Looking up, she smiled at him, a thin line of cum dribbling down her chin.

Gaara leaned over and licked it off, smirking as he tried to catch his breath. "I have to admit, Sasu-chan tastes better than I do," he said, smirking.

After getting off the interstate and turning down a side road, Gaara parked his Porsche beside the abandoned railroad station as Midoriko climbed in the back.

Gaara pinched her ass on her way back and she yelped quietly, turning to glare half-heartedly at one of her (two) boyfriends. Gaara smirked again, pocketing the keys and following her to the backseat.

The boy wasted no time in kissing the greenette thoroughly, causing her to fall back on the seat. Pulling back, Gaara stripped himself of his shirt and reached around to unclasp Midoriko's bra.

Unable to do so, and frustrated, he lifted her shirt and pulled her breasts from it, caressing them softly. He ran a finger over the nipple, pinching it slightly. Midoriko moaned and arched into his touch.

Desperate to be the giver, Midoriko grabbed Gaara's hand and flipped them over, Gaara now underneath her, laying back on the seat.

Not to be outdone, Gaara, being the stronger of the two, flipped them over again, a small '_chink'_ being ignored. Midoriko suddenly froze.

"What was that?" she whispered, scared. Gaara shook his head and smiled. "I think it's just the wind. No one else knows where we are. Don't worry about it, Mido-chan."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her breast, working down until he was kissing the nipple. Midoriko suddenly screamed and pushed him off, pulling her shirt down over her exposed breasts.

"That's my _dad_ outside the car!" she screamed again. Gaara jumped in the front seat, reaching in his pocket for the keys, but they weren't there.

"Where are the keys?" he exclaimed, but stopped. "I think they're on the floor back here," Midoriko said, "I think they fell out when we changed positions."

Gaara groaned as a firm tap was heard from the window. Midoriko, now composed, slid in the seat next to him and prepared for the worst.

"I guess they knew you were missing, huh?" Gaara said, rolling down the window. A burly, and _very_ angry father stood next to the car with his arms crossed.

"What were you doing with my daughter?" he asked in a deep baritone voice. Gaara, with an emotionless face, replied, "Sir, I was just kissing her." "Kissing her what?" he demanded. The redhead said instantly, "Her lips, Sir."


	2. Want To Die?

_**Want To Die?**_

Gaarakoi: Congrats to DarkLegends for guessing correctly for the first fic. It was indeed _Animals_ by Nickelback. The same rule applies for this fic. Guess the name and artist correctly and I'll make your own fic to the best of my abilites! Good luck!

* * *

Sasuke ground his teeth together, wanting so much to rip off the head of almost every person currently in the bar. Just looking at the strapless top that barely reached her bellybutton and the extreme mini-skirt with fishnet stockings, he surmised that he was going to have to decapitate around one hundred and seventy-six people.

But, then again, that was just an estimate. Like every other night, every person, drunk or not, would be trying to get into her pants. The number kept steadily rising, too. "Why doesn't she just take a vacation with me and Gaa-chan?" he wondered out loud. "Then I wouldn't have to murder all these people hitting on _our_ Mido-chan!"

The same thing happened last night, and the night before that. Actually, this happened all the time, whenever the greenette was working. The exact same thing every time.

Someone would go up to Naruto, who was discovered he was good at DJing, and nonchalantly ask about the sexy, giggling bartender. Naruto, used to the occurrence, would let a sly look out. "Yeah, I know her. Why? You gonna try to get in her pants?" Normally, this would get him a chuckle, and a reply that was almost identical with every person.

"What would she say if I was?"

"Good luck," the blonde would say, ending the conversation with a hearty laugh. "They'll never get her," Sasuke growled. "Why don't they give up? It's not going to happen on my watch."

He watches as the newest horny 20-something man struts up to her and orders a drink. At his current distance, the ravenette can't hear what it is, but notices as his girlfriend giggles and pulls out two glasses.

"What? Does he think if he gets her drunk, she'll sleep with him?" Sasuke asked out loud again. "Too bad they don't know how well she can hold alcohol." He saw the man's hand slide across the counter and up Midoriko's arm. "That's it!" he growled, standing up. Pushing his way though the crowd, he moved toward the bar, a look of murder across his features.

_My newest victim_ he thought as he grabbed the man's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Hey, buddy, get your own," the man said, slightly drunk. "This _is_ my own," Sasuke hissed. "Get your hand off, **now**." The man pulled his hand away from the pouting greenette's arm and cringed at Sasuke's voice. "

I _dare_ you to try that one more time," Sasuke continued in his deathly calm voice, sending shivers down the man's back. "Just give me one reason to kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week." At that, the man jumped up, weaving through the crowd, making his way to the exit and disappearing from view.

"Sasu-chan!" Midoriko scolded. "What did I tell you and Gaa-chan about coming to the bar when I'm working? I can take care of myself, you know." Sasuke sighed and grabbed Midoriko's glass, downing the mildly alcoholic Hot Apple Pie in one gulp. "Yes, but you know we worry about these assholes," he explained, leaning over the bar to lay a hot kiss on her lips.

She moaned slightly, putting her hand on his chest and leaned into Sasuke's lips, which parted willingly, tasting the alcohol flavor in his mouth mixed with the Sasuke flavor. It was better than any drink she could ever make. Pulling back, she smiled at him.

"This is my _job_, Sasu-chan. I don't get mad when you're gone all day at your job. And you know how I feel about you working for Tachi-nee," she said, her smile saddening a bit. "I love him and all, but I just don't like how he's handling everything." Sasuke sighed again tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"I know. But I already told you that as soon as I found a better job, I would take it. No questions asked." The greenette was about to say something sadly, but put her cheery smile back on as another woman walked up and tapped on the counter.

"I'll get you another Hot Apple Pie," she told Sasuke. Her boss told her strictly, no one is to know she's with Gaara and Sasuke. Personal and Business life are to be kept separate at all costs. So, now, as much as it killed her, she had to play Sasuke off like he was another customer.

"And what would you like, chicky?" Midoriko asked the woman. "Sex on the Beach," the woman said smoothly, looking like the typical model. Midoriko nodded and skillfully mixed both drinks at the same time. Sliding one down to Sasuke, she handed the other one to the woman.

The good-looking brunette kind of looked surprised at Midoriko for handing her the drink. "I asked for Sex on the Beach." Midoriko smiled, placing the drink in front of her. "Yeah, this _is_ Sex on the Beach." The brunette smirked. "I didn't mean the drink."

"Come on, sexy," Sasuke growled as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand, trying to put on the act of the horny patrons at the bar. "Let's dance." Midoriko giggled at the woman and hopped up on the bar, turning around and sliding across it, into Sasuke's lap. He wrapped his muscled arms around her waist, standing up with her and pulling her to the dance floor.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Why don't they just give up? Haven't they learned it's impossible for anyone but me and Gaa-chan to have you?" Her green-haired lover giggled and ground into him hard, a small moan escaping her lips. He met it and was about to let out one of his own when Midoriko suddenly giggled hard.

Sasuke looked around her and found not one, but _two_ pairs of hands on her ass. "Why is everybody hitting on you?!" he growled loudly as a muscle blonde guy gripped her ass hard, causing a small flinch in Midoriko's face.

"That's it!" Sasuke exploded. "I'm hurting somebody now!" He grabbed the guy's wrist in a death-grip and pulled it away from the greenette. Before the guy could yell at him, Sasuke punched him, effectively knocking him to the floor.

"You need to keep _your_ hand off of _my_ girlfriend," Sasuke said in his calm-but-psycho-killer voice. "Fight back. I _dare_ you. I really need to fucking hurt someone." The guy got up, looking pissed off. One look at his attacker though, had him looking scared.

"Oh, g-gomen, Uchiha-san, I didn't k-know M-mikoto-chan was yours," he stuttered. After bowing hastily a few times, he took off toward the other side of the club.

"I still don't get why you tell them your name is Mikoto. And Mido-chan, I really don't like when you wear those kinds of clothes in public," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned into his embrace, lightly rubbing the small bulge in his pants.

"I know, Sasu-chan, but this is what Yosuke picked out for me to wear," she replied. Sasuke sighed again. "I'm sorry I caused a scene," he whispered in her ear, kissing it lightly. The greenette smiled softly. She knew it was hard for either one of her lovers to apologize. "It's alright, Sasu-chan," she cooed in his ear. "But you can make it up to me with Gaa-chan when I get home, ne?"

He smiled and nodded, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked back toward the bar. Sasuke's good mood didn't last long, however, as every person they passed stared blatantly at his girlfriend. Midoriko got a worried look on her face. "Sasu-" "Don't worry," Sasuke cut in. "Just wait until they get what's coming to them." He smiled. "Another time."


End file.
